


Pursuits of Science

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era Three, In the Name of Love, Other, advances in technology, mention of canon Peridot, non-canon, weird science experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Three Peridots come together to share their recent experiment results with each other.





	Pursuits of Science

>Three Peridots had come together on one of their days off, to discuss recent projects and experiments. Era Three had been a great boon for all gems, allowing great advancements.  
>"Recently, I made a breakthrough in energy efficiency! With this, ships can be operated with ten percent less power! Praise me!" the first Peridot excitedly declared, her round afro hair shaking as she spoke with excitement, the gem on her throat glowing brightly.  
>"Impressive, but that's nothing! I've been working with a Peridot that went to Earth, we've came up with observation systems to determine how much we can harvest the resources of a planet without hurting it, while allowing the planet to naturally regenerate those resources! Praise me!" the second Peridot exclaimed, her hair shaped like a pentagon, her gem embedded in her stomach.  
>The two turned to the third Peridot, her gem embedded in her right shoulder, her hair long and wavy, coming down slightly below her shoulders.  
>"What about you, Wavy?" the two Peridots asked in unison. "What have you been working on?"  
>"Well, I'm working on something special. It's something personal. See, I went to Earth too, and, and I met someone."  
>"Ooh, what type of gem is she?!" the afro haired Peridot asked excitedly.  
>"He's not a gem, he's organic." the wavy haired Peridot whispered meekly.  
>"Oh." the other two Peridots looked at each other for a moment, before the pentagon haired one spoke up. "You know organics aren't as durable or long lived as us, right Wavy?"  
>"I do. That's what my recent project is about. I've been working on a way to make organics more durable, to extend their lifespans significantly."  
>The other two Peridots gasp. The one with the throat gem speaks up "But, the chances of that succeeding in his natural lifetime are minute!"  
>"I already succeeded. The tests on other organics showed an increase in durability and strength, things that only live a day are still alive two hundred days later. Even if those subjects died tomorrow, it's good enough for now. It'll give me enough time to work on a more permanent solution."  
>"Then, why don't you sound happy?" the pentagon haired Peridot questioned.  
>"I don't know if he'll go through with it, or want it. I'm afraid to bring it up. What if he says no? I love him, but I don't want to force anything on him."  
>Both Peridots nodded somberly. "A difficult prospect for sure. But one you must address nonetheless. You may not get the answer you want, but you need to get the answer. Your work is impressive no matter what he chooses, Wavy."  
>The Peridot with the gem at her throat spoke up. "Would you like us to go with you, for support?"  
>"Thank you, but no. I need to do this on my own. Wish me luck."  
>"Good luck!" the two Peridots exclaimed in unison as the third left.  
>"I hope that organic agrees, or he's going to break her heart." the throat gem Peridot whispered.  
>"Nothing we can do about that now. We should report our findings to Yellow Diamond. Let Wavy share hers later."


End file.
